Episode 5052 (10th June 2001)
Plot Ashley is dismissive of Maxine in the morning. She suggests a holiday and he storms out. Vik is obviously growing tired of Karen and tells Steve. Karen nags Steve for money for the dinner party and takes more than she needs. Ashley talks to Curly about his fertility problems and Curly tells him talk to Maxine. Hayley bumps into Sheila and Wayne Hayes in The Kabin. She takes them to Roy's Rolls for some lunch. Molly buys Kevin a present to thank him for his help and tells him she is going to Citizen's Advice. Rita wants to go and see Mavis Wilton and Anthony tells her that he will cover for her in The Kabin. Norris gives Anthony training as Rita leaves. By the end of the day it is clear Anthony is tiring of Norris already. Mike shows his concern to Audrey about Alma's health. As Wayne leaves Roy's Rolls, Hayley and Roy are concerned about him. Ashley goes home with some holiday brochures; he and Maxine kiss and make up. Alma tells Molly she wants to go away for a few days. Karen tells Steve and the dinner party guests she has got the Caterers in - what she really means is she's ordered Pizza. Steve, Karen, Vik and Bobbi have fun at the dinner party. Bobbi teases Karen that she hasn't had a honeymoon and Steve gives Karen tickets to Miami Beach. Alma and Audrey row as Audrey suspects that Alma has feelings for Mike still. Audrey doesn't want her to go away on her own. When Alma goes to leave they have a bigger row that ends with Alma saying they should sort out different living arrangements when she gets back. Wayne turns up at Roy's Rolls and ends up staying the night. It turns out his stepfather Alex Swinton is hitting him. It is too much for Roy whose own stepfather hit him and both he and Hayley decide something has to be done to stop it happening to Wayne. Audrey breaks down in front of Molly, she is devastated by what's happening to Alma. She is also upset about their row and decides she has to find Alma in case the worst happens while she is away. Gail tells Audrey to ask Mike the whereabouts of the hotel. Audrey goes to Mike who goes on about how rough Alma looks and how she's stopped making an effort. Audrey accidentally tells Mike of Alma's illness. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Molly Hardcastle - Jacqueline Kington *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Maxine Peacock - Tracy Shaw *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alma Halliwell - Amanda Barrie *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Bobbi Lewis - Naomi Russell *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Anthony Stephens - John Quayle *Dennis Stringer - Charles Dale *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Gail Platt - Helen Worth Guest cast *Wayne Hayes - Gary Damer *Sheila Hayes - Jeni Williams *Porter - Nigel Collins *Hotel Guest - Val Tagger Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room and hallway *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Molly Hardcastle's flat - Living room *Armathwaite Hall Hotel, Lake District - Hotel grounds Notes *This one-hour episode was transmitted at 7.55pm due to Grand Prix coverage. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mike discovers Alma's secret, and Roy and Hayley promise to help Wayne. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,470,000 viewers (5th place). Category:Extended episodes Category:2001 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns